


Lincoln Lee

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Series: Knitted Dolls [5]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Fannish Knitting, Gen, Knitting, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knitted Lincoln Lee doll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lincoln Lee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/gifts).




End file.
